Jeff The Killers Little Girl
by PrincessLinnyBinny
Summary: I was born form the world's most famous killers of all time. . Mom had died giving child birth to me…or so I thought. You see daddy had found me and took me in. He was going to raise me to be like him. To be a killer just like him. That didn't happen….not jet anyway. This time she was not out to kill daddy… but for me..
1. Chapter 2(1 really)

I do not own anything! only the charters I make up.

yay first story and 2 chapter yay! XD

Elice Emiliana ( Ellie the killer)

I was born from the worlds most two famous killer of all time. You see dad took me and was going to rise me to me a killer like him.. That didn't happen, mom got me back, but this time she was not out for my dad...but for me.

Jeff POV

As we walk out of the poor excused off a house, which Jane was in I took the baby girl with me trying to find somewhere to clean her up. Which was quite far away. As I walked around trying to finda neighborhood, as I walked I can hear her sornig telling me that she is a sleep. As I walked I see a house in my vision, that looks like no one is home. The neighborhood looks fairly nice and also somewhat rich as well. I took out my knife, I had use that to picklock the door. For the rich looking house you wto think it would be harder to get in right? It was easy and I went in with ease. As I went in side I took out where baby girl was at. I as I walked a bit I saw a kitchen, as I went in I saw some wash rags which I took. I went to the sink and the warp that I had made, I had token off. I turn on the water to a warm tempter. Carefully as I could I began to wash her. She woke with a cry, and I tired my best to clam her down.

When I was done she look a lot better then she did before. I found some napkins and made her a makeshift diper for now. I warp her back up with Janes sweatter so she'll keep warm, even though the house was warm I bit she will still be cold. I looked thought the house, there was about 5 rooms. It looks like they have at least 2-3 kids at least.i look though the roomes and nothing held any in picktickler, for the baby or myself, mostly the baby. I really needed to find some clothels for her and some found pod as well. After some looking I got lucky and found some baby milk. I took 5 cams and 5 bottles and also as we'll 5 binkys. Who's ever house this is it hey had save Ed a trip to the store for a while. I soon found bang where you put the baby's things in and as I found that I corbels baby clothes as well. I took a good amount as well so she will be okay for a while in till ill got to the store. When I saw a changing table in the master bebroom.I put the baby down on the changing table. I took the poorly mabe diaper off put a real one on. I also put clothes on her as well. While I was at it I had made her a bottle as well. When I gave her the bottle she took it without second thought. I laugh on how fast she ate it.

" Slow down, we wouldn't want you to get a tummy ache now do we" I said.

When she had fished I put the bottle back in the baby bag. I saw there wasa baby room. How the fuck did I miss that? I'm a killer and I miss that! I thought to my self. So i went in and I saw some baby toys which I had also took because I know I was going to need them and why the fuck not because I'm here and all. She had began to cry and I tried to calme her down which didn't work . I saw a rocking chair and I sat in it, and began to rock her. I put her on my chest and began stubbing her back gently and patting het as well. After a min or so she brup which was quite big for something so tiny.

" Well your happy now... I should name you...but what." I said out loud. Like she will respond _" yeah Jeff give me a fucking name already!" _

When I really lookestat her, she kinda did looked like me. She had my brownish, blackish hair that I had before the fight with the mother fucker. She also had these green eyes which it's been a while...and she had to have them. My...Lius eyes...my brothers eyes. She also had my mothers eyes, big and kinda curly. Making them big and innocent looking.

". Elice it's like Alice but with an E. Mom always wanted a girl name after seems to fit you too. So Elice... Emiliana Kalbi. Eill for short"I said. She looked at me which looks like a smile. She cuddle closer to me, also gently pulled hair.

"Hahaha ok ok I see you like the name then. We should go, and you have to meet some people to meet. They are like me...well kinda" I said to her. I saw a baby blantket, and I use that and Jans sweater to warp her up, and began to walk to the woods where me and my housemates live in.

Time skip****

As I make my way though the woods to the house. As I walked to the house which was in sight. I looked at Eillie who was still fast a sleep in my arms.

". Well here goes nothing, no matter what happens I'm still keeping you. I need to make you the worlds best killer, show there is others like me." I said.

" Jeff what is that you are holding?" said a tall man, in a suit, with tentacles coming out of his back, he had no face. No other than Slenderman, or what I call him Slendy.


	2. Chapter 3 (2)

I do not own anything! only the charters I make up.

Jeff the killers little girl.

Elice Emiliana ( Ellie the killer)

I was born form the worlds most famous killer of all time. You may know what they would say, like " Go To Sleep" or " Don't Go To Sleep, You Won't Wake Up" . You may know them as Jeff and Jane the killer. You see mom aka Jane was in a outfit that made her look like a hooker, which dad aka Jeff who took the hookers offer. He didn't know it was

Sorry for the false chapter the my laptop is being use for, my sisters for some school carp. So I'm updating though my mom iPad thing... So yeah sorry about that, and I'll try to up date everyday or as soon as I can. If the is any miss spelled words please tell me, I can't spell to save my life. Anyway sorry for the long AN but here is the story.

******************************ello*************************

"Jeff what is that you are holding?" Said a tall man, in a suit, with tentacles coming out of his back, he had no face. No other than Slenderman, or what I call him Slendy.

"A baby" I replied back.

" We'll I can see that, Jeff" he said in a annoyed tone.

" Then why ask?" I respond.

"Jeff why did you bring it her-"

"Eillie, her name is Eillie." I said as I cut him off.

"...Okay...then...Why do you have Eillie? Most in why dose she looked like you for that matter." Slendy said " I never you have a girlfriend for that matter, or you even went that way."

teen though he did not have a face you can see still where it would be. You can see where the face would be at. He looked stern( by the way he has his arms crossed, you can just tell. Also that he looked like it too, even without a face.) utter at the same time by the sound of his voice you can he wanted to know. Who she was, where did she came form, who for she form, mostly everything. He stood 7"4 compare to my 6"3, he was looking down at me...no pun in tended...

" I'll tell you everything when we get inside. Anyway she'll be waking up soon to eat. also it's cold, and I don't want her to get sick, or some shit like that." I said was I walked passed him. As I walked my way to the house, Slendy caught up to me.

" I think this is the longest and most maturer I you've acted in a long time...Maybe this little girl will be some use for you anyway." He said with a light soft chuckle.

As we made in side the house that belonged to Slendy. How he got it here...I really don't know, a lot of hard explaining and way to hard to understand...trust me we all tied to get it but was to hard to get it... Anyway was we made it to the house, I put Eillies things in my room. As I did that she woke with a soft cry. She needed a change and and a bottle by the sound of the cry. As I was changing her I tried to clam her down.

" Shhhhhh it's okay, shhhhh,I"m just changing you that's all. Then I'll go make you a bottle okay. Dose that sound good? I said when I was changing her. She claimed a bit, and I looked at the clock it was almost 8:00am, wow I left the house at a round 7:30pm. Damm I was out that long, and wow I guess time flys I guess. I got her a bottle that I and made really quick. As I came out of my room, I saw Slendy in the door frame just watching, like he always dose.

" What?" I said in a confused tone.

" I'm in pressed this is the first time I seen you cared all matured, in a long time" he said. If had a face, he would've looked smug look, but his voice gives it away.

i pushed him out of the way as I walked pass him, with Eillie in my arms who is now crying softly. It seems like a hungry curry though. I walked to the living room with the bottle in my hand and Eilliem in the other. I say down and gave her the I did that Sleandy sat in fount of me.

" So...This child, where did she came form?" Slendy said

". Well..when a man and a woman-"

" JEFF, I know _how,_ stop acting like a child and give me the god dam story, for fucks sake!" he said in A annoyed tone.

" Sheeeesh okay okay, don't get your patties in a twist." I said. I was going to tell him the story in till.

" Jeff my man! How are you!" Said a annoying voice also known as Ben.


	3. Chapter 4 summary

I do not own anything! only the charters I make up.

Jeff the killers little girl.

Elice Emiliana ( Ellie the killer)

I was born form the worlds most famous killer of all time. You may know what they would say, like " Go To Sleep" or " Don't Go To Sleep, You Won't Wake Up" . You may know them as Jeff and Jane the killer. You see mom aka Jane was in a outfit that made her look like a hooker, which dad aka Jeff who took the hookers offer. He didn't know it was

Sorry for the false chapter the my laptop is being use for, my sisters for some school carp. So I'm updating though my mom iPad thing... So yeah sorry about that, and I'll try to up date everyday or as soon as I can. If the is any miss spelled words please tell me, I can't spell to save my life. Anyway sorry for the long AN but here is the story.

******************************ello*************************

"Jeff what is that you are holding?" Said a tall man, in a suit, with tentacles coming out of his back, he had no face. No other than Slenderman, or what I call him Slendy.

"A baby" I replied back.

" We'll I can see that, Jeff" he said in a annoyed tone.

" Then why ask?" I respond.

"Jeff why did you bring it her-"

"Eillie, her name is Eillie." I said as I cut him off.

"...Okay...then...Why do you have Eillie? Most in why dose she looked like you for that matter." Slendy said " I never you have a girlfriend for that matter, or you even went that way."

teen though he did not have a face you can see still where it would be. You can see where the face would be at. He looked stern( by the way he has his arms crossed, you can just tell. Also that he looked like it too, even without a face.) utter at the same time by the sound of his voice you can he wanted to know. Who she was, where did she came form, who for she form, mostly everything. He stood 7"4 compare to my 6"3, he was looking down at me...no pun in tended...

" I'll tell you everything when we get inside. Anyway she'll be waking up soon to eat. also it's cold, and I don't want her to get sick, or some shit like that." I said was I walked passed him. As I walked my way to the house, Slendy caught up to me.

" I think this is the longest and most maturer I you've acted in a long time...Maybe this little girl will be some use for you anyway." He said with a light soft chuckle.

As we made in side the house that belonged to Slendy. How he got it here...I really don't know, a lot of hard explaining and way to hard to understand...trust me we all tied to get it but was to hard to get it... Anyway was we made it to the house, I put Eillies things in my room. As I did that she woke with a soft cry. She needed a change and and a bottle by the sound of the cry. As I was changing her I tried to clam her down.

" Shhhhhh it's okay, shhhhh,I"m just changing you that's all. Then I'll go make you a bottle okay. Dose that sound good? I said when I was changing her. She claimed a bit, and I looked at the clock it was almost 8:00am, wow I left the house at a round 7:30pm. Damm I was out that long, and wow I guess time flys I guess. I got her a bottle that I and made really quick. As I came out of my room, I saw Slendy in the door frame just watching, like he always dose.

" What?" I said in a confused tone.

" I'm in pressed this is the first time I seen you cared all matured, in a long time" he said. If had a face, he would've looked smug look, but his voice gives it away.

i pushed him out of the way as I walked pass him, with Eillie in my arms who is now crying softly. It seems like a hungry curry though. I walked to the living room with the bottle in my hand and Eilliem in the other. I say down and gave her the I did that Sleandy sat in fount of me.

" So...This child, where did she came form?" Slendy said

". Well..when a man and a woman-"

" JEFF, I know _how,_ stop acting like a child and give me the god dam story, for fucks sake!" he said in A annoyed tone.

" Sheeeesh okay okay, don't get your patties in a twist." I said. I was going to tell him the story in till.

" Jeff my man! How are you!" Said a annoying voice also known as Ben.


	4. Chapter (3) sorry for the mix up

I do not own anything! only the charters I make up.

Jeff the killers little girl.

Elice Emiliana ( Ellie the killer)

I was born form the worlds most famous killer of all time. You may know what they would say, like " Go To Sleep" or " Don't Go To Sleep, You Won't Wake Up" . You may know them as Jeff and Jane the killer. You see mom aka Jane was in a outfit that made her look like a hooker, which dad aka Jeff who took the hookers offer. He didn't know it was

Sorry for the false chapter the my laptop is being use for, my sisters for some school carp. So I'm updating though my mom iPad thing... So yeah sorry about that, and I'll try to up date everyday or as soon as I can. If the is any miss spelled words please tell me, I can't spell to save my life. Anyway sorry for the long AN but here is the story.

******************************ello*************************

"Jeff what is that you are holding?" Said a tall man, in a suit, with tentacles coming out of his back, he had no face. No other than Slenderman, or what I call him Slendy.

"A baby" I replied back.

" We'll I can see that, Jeff" he said in a annoyed tone.

" Then why ask?" I respond.

"Jeff why did you bring it her-"

"Eillie, her name is Eillie." I said as I cut him off.

"...Okay...then...Why do you have Eillie? Most in why dose she looked like you for that matter." Slendy said " I never you have a girlfriend for that matter, or you even went that way."

teen though he did not have a face you can see still where it would be. You can see where the face would be at. He looked stern( by the way he has his arms crossed, you can just tell. Also that he looked like it too, even without a face.) utter at the same time by the sound of his voice you can he wanted to know. Who she was, where did she came form, who for she form, mostly everything. He stood 7"4 compare to my 6"3, he was looking down at me...no pun in tended...

" I'll tell you everything when we get inside. Anyway she'll be waking up soon to eat. also it's cold, and I don't want her to get sick, or some shit like that." I said was I walked passed him. As I walked my way to the house, Slendy caught up to me.

" I think this is the longest and most maturer I you've acted in a long time...Maybe this little girl will be some use for you anyway." He said with a light soft chuckle.

As we made in side the house that belonged to Slendy. How he got it here...I really don't know, a lot of hard explaining and way to hard to understand...trust me we all tied to get it but was to hard to get it... Anyway was we made it to the house, I put Eillies things in my room. As I did that she woke with a soft cry. She needed a change and and a bottle by the sound of the cry. As I was changing her I tried to clam her down.

" Shhhhhh it's okay, shhhhh,I"m just changing you that's all. Then I'll go make you a bottle okay. Dose that sound good? I said when I was changing her. She claimed a bit, and I looked at the clock it was almost 8:00am, wow I left the house at a round 7:30pm. Damm I was out that long, and wow I guess time flys I guess. I got her a bottle that I and made really quick. As I came out of my room, I saw Slendy in the door frame just watching, like he always dose.

" What?" I said in a confused tone.

" I'm in pressed this is the first time I seen you cared all matured, in a long time" he said. If had a face, he would've looked smug look, but his voice gives it away.

i pushed him out of the way as I walked pass him, with Eillie in my arms who is now crying softly. It seems like a hungry curry though. I walked to the living room with the bottle in my hand and Eilliem in the other. I say down and gave her the I did that Sleandy sat in fount of me.

" So...This child, where did she came form?" Slendy said

". Well..when a man and a woman-"

" JEFF, I know _how,_ stop acting like a child and give me the god dam story, for fucks sake!" he said in A annoyed tone.

" Sheeeesh okay okay, don't get your patties in a twist." I said. I was going to tell him the story in till.

" Jeff my man! How are you!" Said a annoying voice also known as Ben.


End file.
